total_drama_crazinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Announcing Is Hard To Do
Quotes Let's Mess With Rosalina Barbara: Hey Rosalina, could you please announce the cheer squad on the daily announcements since the squad's going to have a very sexy pep rally? Rosalina: Absolutely not! I will not announce that slutty crap! Barbara: But it's so important. Rosalina: Listen you slut, I announce whatever the fuck I want because I am immortal, unlike the other dickheads at this school! Principal Kennedy: Rosalina, for goodness sake, the mic is still on. Rosalina: (Sees the mic is on) Oh noes! Principal Kennedy: I'm sorry Rosalina, you have lost your announcing privileges. Jessie, you will be our new public announcer. Jessie Takes Control of the Daily Announcements Jessie: And lunch today will be pizza since it's Friday. Barbara: Don't forget to mention the pep rally after school. Jessie: No fucking way you dumb blonde! I choose what gets fucking announced and it's definitely not something from a dumb blonde like you! Principal Kennedy: Jessica! Jessie: (realizes the mic is still on) Oh shit, did everyone just hear what I said? Aw fuck me! Ciara, Jocelyn and Barbara Makes Things Worse 3 Days Later... Ciara: I am the queen of this fucking hive, I have the right to say whatever I want and my worthless drones get to hear everything I fucking say! Principal Kennedy: Ciara! For Pete's sake, the mic's on! Ciara: (Sees the mic is on) Oh shit! Principal Kennedy: Jocelyn, you'll be taking over the daily announcements Jocelyn: Ok sir. (burps loudly into the microphone) Principal Kennedy: On second thought, I'm gonna let Barbara take over. Barbara: OMG yeah! (drinks some water, clears her throat) YOU FUCKING FUCKERS ARE GOING TO DO WHAT I FUCKING SAY, OR I WILL PUT MY GODDAMN FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASSHOLES, YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU CRAWLED OUT OF YOUR MOTHER'S TWAT!!! Principal Kennedy: Barbara! Barbara: (cries) Oh noes! I made a swear! Principal Kennedy: That's it! As of right now, there will be no more daily announcements. Therefore, you girls can get the hell out of here! (Ciara, Jocelyn and Barbara leave the room) Principal Kennedy: Lousy bitches, can't announce the daily announcements like proper ladies. Speaking of which, those ladies that I see on TV in London, England make me so horny as fuck. God, I wish I was in London, fucking those bitches. Mrs. Michaels: Dustin! Principal Kennedy: (realizes the mic is on) Aw, fuck me. No More Daily Announcements Hyden: Looks like I have received an email from the school. (reads it) Due to a couple of girls messing with the pubic announcer, the daily announcements will no longer be in service. Instead, there will be 1-page newsletters which will be handed out daily during homeroom period. Barbara, come here! Barbara: Yes? Hyden: I just read an email from the school saying that you and a few other girls messed with the PA and now they're not doing daily announcements anymore. Barbara: Well there was so much fucking pressure when I was holding the mic. Hyden: I'll let that one pass, but if you do that again, i'll arrest you. Trivia Gallery Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes